As enterprises accumulate ever-greater amounts of data on their transactions, processes, products, and operations, online analytical and data classification processing has become an important part of computing activities. The number of tools and techniques addressing analytical processing has grown, enabling data analysts to quickly analyze, navigate through, and classify vast and complex collections of data using processing software and platforms.
Visual data exploration enables users to gain insights into their data by supporting an interactive discourse with their information. Users can engage in sense-making tasks through the iterative testing of assertions and hypotheses supported by their domain expertise. The ability to visualize, interact with, and classify information is critical to the success of such visual analytic systems. As the scale of data sets increase, it may be challenging to evolve both the visual and interaction paradigms to perform efficient classification of data objects.